An Inconvenient Timing
by DanD-OujiSama
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Peeta wanders off to escape the Career pack but manages to easily get captured by the very one he was trying to get away from.. YAIO warning! Slight bondage.. Smut and most probably Lemon ..
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining heavily on Cornucopia as the Hunger games continue towards the final stop. In the nearby woods Peeta was running fast, taking a glimpse our two behind him as he did. It was after Katniss dropped the tracker jacker hive down on the Career pack. Peeta managed to escape whilst having stung by the tracker jackers himself but now he's lost and fearful of Katniss' condition. The hallucinations he had were very humiliating. Of all the people, why him?

"Good God!" He cursed pantingly. He dropped on all four as he continued to wheeze and breathe in air. The tracker jacker stings have begun to heal after two days worth of running around without direction. "No one followed?" He asked himself doubtingly, "Good. I hope Katniss got out in time." Peeta then sat on the grass and opened up his jacket to cool himself.

The breeze was strong yet soothing and the mocking jays' tune made him feel sleepy. He fought the temptation because if he'd fallen asleep there would be a great probability of him getting killed outright. Taking off his jacket, he tied the sleeves around his waist before travelling back where he came from. Peeta made sure to be extra careful now that he's gone farther in the woods. God knows who he could encounter, Foxface maybe or even the Career guys. He snooped around a couple of times and got distracted when birds came to view but he could never catch one thanks to his inexperience.

The bright sky quickly faded into a darker appearance before two cannons fired up. Marvel from district 1 and Rue from district 11. '_At least it wasn't Katniss.' _He thought exhaling a breath of relief. He decided to bunk in a lowly cave before going out at sun rise before it hit him. '_Why not just travel at night? No one could see me and I'd be safe and sound when I get to the river!'_ Putting on a smirk, he walked further more passing many trees and bushes along the way. The dark surrounding was difficult to track through. It was almost pitch black and small stones would continue to stub his footing. Moments later, rustling sounds began to emit around him in a circular fashion. He tried to focus on where the sound was coming and he circled with it. After which he was rewarded with a strong smite to the head knocking him unconscious.

Peeta slowly regained consciousness as he struggled to focus his blurry vision and aching mind. He noticed his wrists and ankles were shackled apart. As his vision began to focus, a tall figure was looming before him and smirking.

"Had nice dreams lover boy?" The voice said teasingly. It was obviously Cato's, the district 2 tribute. Cato suddenly slapped Peeta's cheek when the captive boy was unable to reply. "You see, I've managed to track you down even though you got away for two days." He said while moving towards Peeta's backside. "Don't you think I earned a reward for catching you?" He asked while groping Peeta's ass cheeks to emphasize his statement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peeta asked angrily as he flushed a bright red colour. He couldn't help but want the unexpected stimulations being done to him. Cato's hands was making him feel dizzy not mention his hot breath ghosting across his ear. "Cato what do you want with me?" Peeta asked as he began to tear up. He was definitely scared of Katniss discovering what they were doing but his body clearly loves it. "I-Is Katniss OK?" He asked again this time with a distinct tone of concern in his voice. "Well is she?"

"You know what lover boy?" Cato asked him seductively his hands stoping their ministrations. "You ask way too many questions. Besides that Katniss girl is already taken care of." He let his hands explore Peeta's chest area while gently nibbling on his earlobe.

"Stop it!" Peeta exclaimed in rage. His sudden change of attitude made Cato stop dead in his tracks but it wasn't enough to wipe of the grin on his face. "How could you?" He said trembling trying to fight off his tears. "She was my friend."

"What if I said I killed her?" Cato threatened before he resumed abusing the tied captive. "I cut her throat nice and clean." He let his fingers ghost over Peeta's pink nipples. Squeezing them ever so gently and receiving the most lustful reaction. "What would you do to me then Peeta?"

Peeta couldn't even think of anything to say let alone do. He was clearly no match for Cato especially if they'd fight one on one. He just cried there like a baby, a sad humialiated baby. Tears started to drip down his face and his body shivered from the teasing Cato was giving him. "I-I…"

"Hm? What'd you say lover bo-." Cato managed to say a part of what he was going to say before interrupted by an unexpected confession of the now broken guy tied before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A continuation.. :D I made this scene as emotional as I can.. Hope you like !**

"I-I love you." Peeta whispered as he gazed tearfully at Cato's eyes. "Thinking back when I first got to see you, I fell without you even knowing." He said truthfully laughing at some point because he knew deep down it hurt so much.

Cato seemed to be at a loss for words. When he looked right into Peeta's eyes he could almost feel the sincerity and the pain he's induced to the tied boy. He felt guilty right there like the spotlight focused on him and dead silence was the only thing you could hear.

"I can't do anything. I can't even save Katniss or even avoid all of this happening to me." Peeta said sobbingly. His face turned the brightest of red and his eyes were overflowing tears. "Do what you want to me. I-I know I'm just a useless human being!"

A loud snap echoed from the cave, Cato just slapped Peeta again this time stronger and his hand never left Peeta's face. "You idiot, don't you ever say that. Don't ever say you're useless." Cato said softly with a hint of anger in his voice. He caressed Peeta's cheek softly and he neared him until they were centimeters apart. "Peeta I-"

"Don't, don't say anything." Peeta sobbed softly. He tilted his head away from Cato's yet his tears continued to flow. "I've been nothing but trouble for my family. I've always had to be in everybody else's way. " He sobbed again saying "I know you've never liked me, just do it already. Have your way with me th-"

The space between them disappeared and lips began to dance on their own rhythm. Cato kissed him passionately his tongue already exploring Peeta's. Peeta's eyes suddenly filled with lust as he let himself be taken by the stronger boy before him. His mind was going hazy from the lack of air and with Cato making out with him made his mind scatter. After a while Cato finally broke the kiss, he smiled seeing Peeta gasp for his breath. He clasped Peeta on his cheeks and stared into his eyes.

"Peeta I love you too. I'm sorry if I went too far with the joke; I didn't think you'd break that easily." Cato explained but Peeta didn't even want to look at him. "Look, Katniss, she's alright. I didn't kill her and I'm not going to if it makes you sad. Peeta please stop crying, I'm sorry."

Peeta couldn't keep himself from gazing into Cato's mesmerizing eyes. He knew Cato was telling the truth he could feel it from his heart. "Cato c-can you kiss me one more time?" Peeta asked sheepishly as he bowed his head out of shame.

Cato lifted up Peeta's chin as he smiled genuinely saying "Babe, I'd kiss you a thousand times." And with that Cato placed his lips on Peeta's.

**WARNINGS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.. -w- Review?.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOOT~! OMGOSH.. Thank you guys for the reviews, you just made my day. Thanks a bunch~!**

**Soo I bring you my latest update, I must warn you though it might be a bit intense. LOL **

They kissed this time more intense and vivid. Their tongues flicked and swirled, each movement bringing new pleasure. The air immediately became damp and hot from the steamy breaths they let go.

"Cato, untie me." Peeta asked, breaking the kiss as he gasped for air.

"What? No." Cato bluntly replied before he placed several kisses on Peeta's neck. His hands were already undoing the jacket on his waist. "I can't do that. I'm sorry." He smiled laughingly as he took off his shirt revealing his well toned chest. He played Peeta's neck, placing butterfly kisses and gently sucking at them.

"Seriously? You're going to leave me all tied up?" Peeta asked again, moaning through hot breaths. Cato was doing an amazing job with making him feel that way. "Oh god, keep doing that." He gasped throwing back his head in ecstasy.

"Yeah, seriously." He said in reply as he took out his knife and expertly cut through Peeta's shirt. He hugged him tightly, their sweaty bodies colliding against each other. Grinding his hips against Peeta's as he kissed him with fervour.

Peeta was obviously at a disadvantage with his arms and legs tied up. His mind was going hazy and all he could think about was the things Cato was going to do to him. He never realized but by that time, his erection was hurting and his pants were getting _really_ tight all of a sudden.

Before Peeta even knew it Cato had broke the kiss and was already unbuttoning his jeans. Surprisingly, Cato wasn't wearing any undies and this proved too erotic for Peeta who was flushing like a helpless maiden.

"Oh, you like what you see?" Cato teased, cocking an eyebrow at him. He was at least 9" or so with glistening pre-cum beaded at the tip. Peeta was definitely turned on; his pants seemed to get even tighter than before.

"Cato, untie me please." He pleaded "_Please." _Peeta wanted to get down not because he's wrists already hurt but because he didn't want Cato to do all the work for him.

"Peeta I can't. Just trust me alright?" Cato reassured him before he went down on his knees and started to unbutton Peeta's pants. Peeta's wasn't that bad at all; it had to be an 8" and was practically harder than a rock.

Without any warning Cato trailed kiss along the shaft before he engulfed the whole thing in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down effortlessly, gaining the most sexiest reactions from Peeta. Peeta was moaning from the intense pleasure that was spreading out to his body.

"C-Cato stop." He moaned writhing in sheer pleasure driving him closer to the edge. "Cato~! Please I-I'm coming..."

Cato stopped bobbing and went up to kiss the shaking Peeta. "Go ahead, I want to taste you. Don't hold it in." He encouraged genuinely before he knelt down and looked Peeta in the eyes. "For me okay?"

Cato then slowly slid Peeta's cock into his throat going in as deep as he can without breaking eye contact. Peeta was already trembling; he was so close he felt like he'd faint.

"Cato I can't.. I-I can't h-hold…" Peeta stuttered as he threw his head back.

Cato bobbed faster than he did, lashing out his tongue on the underside of the shaft. He moaned through Peeta's cock causing pleasurable vibrations sending him to the edge.

"Catoo!" Peeta moaned, as he spurted out waves of cum.

Cato didn't waste a single drop and he swallowed all of it smiling. He went up and passionately kissed Peeta making him taste himself.

"You taste salty." He laughed before he grabbed his pants and put them back on.

"W-Wait! Aren't you going to.." Peeta asked to his confusion. "Why are putting your pants back on? You haven't even done me yet."

"Peeta, you do know that it hurts like hell, don't you? It's not the same as doing it to a woman." Cato explained. He went to grab his shirt before putting it on and releasing Peeta from the ropes.

"No, do not untie me." He demanded strongly. Peeta started to tear up again, and his face flushed a slight pink shade. "Cato my wrists hurt like hell right now and that's because I trusted you. I trusted that despite this pain you'd make it alright." He sobbed ducking his head to hide the tears. "Please, trust me. I can take the pain for you because I-I…"

"I love you too." Cato said putting his index finger on Peeta's lips to stop him from saying anything else. "You really want to do this? I'll do my best to make you feel good but I can't guarantee I'll make the pain go away."

Peeta could only nod and right then Cato pushed his finger into his mouth.

"Peeta I need you to make my fingers get nice and slick. You got that?" Cato asked before he unbuttoned his jeans and started to jerk his cock. Peeta was doing a great job; Cato could feel the boy's need just by making him suck his fingers.

Cato inserted another finger in Peeta's mouth and started to thrust them in and out. He let his tongue swirl and coat Cato's fingers. Peeta's eyes were already going hazy by the time Cato inserted his third finger into the fray. The boy was getting turned on by his own actions but he barely noticed his growing erection coming back to life.

Cato took out his fingers and positioned them at Peeta's entrance. "Peeta look at me, it's going to be alright." He said as he slowly pushed in his index finger inside the tight entrance. Peeta was clearly in pain, it was obviously his first time.

Cato slowly began to thrust his finger in and out to prepare it for the next finger. After a while Peeta got used to the pain but every now and then he'd wince and grunt only concerning Cato for what he's doing. "Hey babe, I'm gonna put the next one in okay?" He said comfortingly.

He inserted the next finger slowly but proved difficult because Peeta was contracting his muscles. "Peeta relax, I can't do this if you're too tense." Cato explained, a sense of worry filled his face.

"I can't, Cato do something. A-Anything." Peeta grunted, he was trying his best not to scream. He didn't want Cato to worry.

Cato wrapped his hand around Peeta's cock and jerked it quickly. He squeezed and flicked it to give him pleasure and sure enough Peeta loosened up enough for Cato to push in his second finger.

Peeta was convulsing in pain, his teeth were clenching hard and tears started to stream down his face. He was in too much pain yet he didn't let Cato stop. Cato desperately searched for Peeta's prostate, clawing and pressing down everywhere his fingers could reach.

"Cato!" Peeta screamed, he sprayed cum all across his chest and Cato's shirt.

"Dude, you came on my shirt." He said jokingly. Without saying a word he slipped in his third finger secretly and Peeta didn't even notice.

"Wha-What was that?" Peeta groaned as he narrowed his eyes. The intense feeling literally made him see white.

"That was your prostate. Peeta this just might work!" Cato said in delight as he kissed Peeta passionately. He let his tongue get busy as he scissored Peeta's entrance. He worked on Peeta's entrance longer than he was supposed to, just in case.

"I think you're ready. Let me just free your legs, you might need them." Without even slipping out his fingers, he reached for his knife cut the bonds on Peeta's ankles.

"So umm.. Don't we have to like go into a position or something?" Peeta asked as he shook his legs. Immediately he was hoisted up with Cato's cock poised at the entrance. Peeta tucked his head on Cato's shoulder, his eyes closed shut.

"How about this?" Cato asked before he took out his fingers. "You ready?"

Peeta nodded and Cato slowly lowered Peeta down. Cato could feel Peeta tense up but this wasn't the time to go slow, it's now or never. Peeta could feel Cato fill him up inch by inch, he never felt so complete. After what seemed like hours, Cato was finally inside.

"Uhh… You're so tight." Cato grunted as he struggled to keep himself from thrusting furiously into Peeta. He moved slow, backing out just enough and thrusting back in gently.

"Cato move faster." Peeta asked a sense of need in his voice. Cato was more than oblige to do what he wanted.

Moans and grunts echoed across the earthen walls. Cato was thrusting like there was no tomorrow, his teeth sinking into Peeta's neck marking him as his own. Peeta was too lost in pleasure to do anything else but to moan Cato's name over and over.

"Cato I-I'm going t-too..." Peeta said in a stuttering fashion. His eyes were already half closed and his face flushed uncontrollably.

"D-Don't… Not yet." Cato said as he squeezed tightly around Peeta's cock, stopping the boy from coming. "With me, okay?"

"Cato I can't take it. Hurry up!" Peeta begged, his nails already digging into Cato's shoulders.

Cato picked up the pace and pushed in harder every time. He was close, Peeta was too tight, and it was making him crazy.

"Peeta I'm coming. I'm coming!" Cato screamed out as he jerked Peeta's cock. He filled Peeta with his endless orgasm.

"CATO!" Peeta moaned, coming hard on both of their chests. His legs embracing Cato's body as tightly as he could.

Cato was able to gather the last of his strength to cut the ropes on Peeta's wrists. Cato carried the already fainted boy as he lied down with Peeta leaning against his chest before he passed out.

The next day, Peeta awakened with Cato's arms draped around him. He smiled before he pushed Cato's arms away and put on his clothes to go out to look for food. Morning hasn't come yet so he decided to surprise Cato with his cooking skills.

'_That was really amazing.' _He thought to himself, flushing as he remembered how Cato just made him feel complete.

After struggling many times to capture a single bird, he ended up catching two and he was very happy with it. He couldn't wait to see Cato's face when he showed this. He rushed back smiling all the way.

By the time he got back morning was already out and he was pretty sure Cato must've been worried about him. But everything wasn't as he expected, Cato was gone and so were his things. Peeta's jacket was still there, and when he moved to pick it up he heard footsteps coming inside the cave. He smiled as he turned around running towards him to greet him.

"Cato where were you? Hey, look, I able to catch some birds. I thought maybe we could have breakfast or something. You know, if you want to." Peeta said sheepishly ducking his head in embarrassment. Weirdly enough, Cato just stood there his eyes were looking straight through Peeta's. His gaze was serious and empty, it was nothing like eyes he remembered. It's like Cato wasn't the Cato he met yesterday.

"Cato are you alright?" Peeta asked worriedly. When Cato took a step forward Peeta took two steps away from him until his back was leaning on the cave wall. He was totally scared, he just wanted to scream but it was like his voice was taken away from him. It's like he was trapped in some sick nightmare. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, Cato pulled out his knife from his pocket.

"Peeta, I'm sorry."


	4. Appreciation

Hey guys, It's me.. :D

So the chapters are going well, although I've been very busy these days.

Have you guys seen the movie yet? OHMYGODS

Peeta and Cato are played by Josh Hutcherson and Alexander Ludwig..

ASJHDJKGS *faints*

muuuu~ They are soooo hawt! Oh, my inner yaoi is bursting…

Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews I'm am very grateful!

You guys are the best~ I love you all ! :D


	5. Chapter 4

Peeta's POV

This is it; he's finally going to kill me. How could I even have believed we were going to make it through together? There could only be one winner. I'm grateful yet scared because Cato would get to live; I just hope he'll be able to survive against Katniss. I barely even noticed that time had slow-motioned for me. I didn't even want to shield myself, it's no use anyway. I could see the bloodlust in his eyes, there's no emotion left in them only the need to kill. One last question rang through my heart over and over; I just had to ask, I just had to.

"Did you love me too, Cato?"

End of POV? : )

Then silence was broken and the knife hitting its target didn't even make a sound. The knife hurt more than he initially thought it would but he wondered why Cato would stab him on the leg. When he looked up at Cato's face, he didn't expect him to be smiling. He flustered uncontrollably, why is it that Cato's cocky smile would make him feel so - hot.

"What.. What the hell are you laughing at?" He screamed, wincing at the stinging sensation on his leg. "Cato, y-you idiot!"

Cato just laughed at him, as he took out his knife and pointed it directly at Peeta's neck. "You dork, of course I love you." He said, placing a chaste kiss on Peeta's lips. He rubbed the blood off of his knife on Peeta's shirt, staining it clearly.

"Why are you doing t-this?" He asked, "I never thought you'd just use me like this." Peeta was tearing up; his leg was starting to hurt like crazy. The wound was deep and it kept on bleeding no matter how much pressure he put on it.

Cato kissed him again, this time he let his tongue gain entrance while Peeta was off guard. Peeta was not in the mood for kissing but he didn't have much choice because Cato had him pinned. Cato broke the kiss and smiled warmly at Peeta. He knew Cato had an explanation so he just looked away and pouted.

"Look, I'm sorry I stabbed you."

"You're damn right you are."

Cato laughed; he didn't expect Peeta to snap back at him like that but why shouldn't he? He just stabbed Peeta right after they had sex. "Just hear me out; I needed to make you look like you were injured. I knew I couldn't stab you if I asked so I didn't bother. Katniss is probably going to look for you so…"

"So what?"

"So, I'm going to have to let you go now. When the time comes, I won't be going easy and I just might be able to kill you. I'm counting on you to kill me before I get to kill you first."

Peeta just stared at disbelief – or maybe it was just plain denial. He didn't want this, he never wanted this. Cato knew what the boy must've felt; he knew it must've been unfair for Peeta.

"Peeta as much as I want to be with you, it's just not possible. You can still win." Cato explained as he lifted up Peeta's chin to look him in the eyes. "Do you get me? You have to win, for me."

"What about me? Don't make it sound so easy! I-I can't be alone, not again." Peeta sobbed "Don't go, please. Don't leave me." His world started to crumble beneath him, just from what Cato was trying to say. He couldn't kill Cato, not by a long shot – not ever. It's like someone played them for some sick joke and everyone was looking down on him.

Cato didn't even say anything else; he just lifted Peeta up bridal style and rushed out towards the river. When they finally got there, Cato had to jump from one stone to the other and he had to trudge through the rivers current to get to the other side of the bank

"C-Cato put me down!" Peeta was frantic, he didn't know when Cato was going to stop and just turn around and leave. He suddenly felt dizzy and his vision looked was going foggy. He was losing more blood than he thought. "I-I 'm…" He stuttered "P-Passing ou…"

When he finally woke up the first thing he saw was Cato doing something to his face. His body felt heavy and he couldn't move his arms and legs. His leg felt ten times worse now, his arms were itching but he couldn't do anything about it, his arms were pinned with heavy boulders.

"Good, you're awake. Don't move okay? I have to put you in camouflage." He said looking at Peeta's eyes. "I'll be right back."

Peeta couldn't say anything, when he tried only gasps would come out. '_It's getting real hot in here, where did Cato go to anyway?' _His vision started to circle around him, it felt sickening, he wanted to vomit. Before he knew it, he passed out silently.

_In his dreams, Peeta was lost in some sort of labyrinth. Different paths diverged from where he was standing, but one in particular seemed as though it was pulling him. The feel was so vivid and he decided to follow the earthen path. He was greeted by colourful flowers each emitting a unique aroma, wooing him to stay. _

He woke up again only for a short while but from what he saw Cato was skinny dipping in the river. '_Th-that idiot!' _He couldn't help but blush before the overwhelming nausea, putting him out.

_The flowers enticed him to touch them, to pick them up. Just as his fingers made contact, the flowers wilted away and the petals danced about in the air. To his amazement, the petals turned into birds, mockingjays to be specific, as they let out their alluring tunes. But the music quickly changed tempo, and the hums turned into words and phrases. 'Another… chance..' He was confused about what that just meant but when the mockingjays slowly began to disappear. Cato's body was lying flat, bloody and almost unrecognizable. He screamed but instead of his voice it was bloody, choking him._

His head was pounding and even though he tried, he couldn't wake up. Peeta was really scared, scared to find out that when he wakes up Cato won't be there anymore.

After a while Cato was intentionally waking Peeta up, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. All he could make up was, "..ey!...di..you….ear?…tw…an.. in!..", because as Cato was saying what he was trying to say, it just made his headache worse. Cato smiled before he got up and left. Peeta was trying to desperately call out to him but to no avail. He couldn't help but cry, he wished Cato could always be at his side. '_Damn it! Why can't I just stop crying?'_

Peeta was lying down on the ground his face felt like it was glued together and heavy rocks pinned him. He was alone for quite some time now, he always anticipated Cato to come back and check on him. '_Hmph! Fat chance' _He laughed at the thought. Knowing there'd only be one winner just made him feel worse. How he wished Cato didn't volunteer and that he wasn't the one picked to go fight in a bloody arena. Suddenly there were footsteps nearing him, he froze in place. Could it be Katniss? Or maybe it was Cato? Or maybe it was the other tributes coming to kill him.

When the footsteps finally neared close, Peeta peaked slightly and to his relief. It was Katniss, but she doesn't notice him yet. He reached out and grabbed her leg, Katniss gasped and jumped in fright. "Oh my god, Peeta what happened to you?" She asked pulling Peeta from his camouflaged state. It was only by this time Peeta realized how much he just hated Katniss' voice. He laughed at sudden realization.

[TIME SKIP]

"What are those things?" Peeta asked as they both ran towards the Cornucopia. Some sort of dog-like creatures were chasing them out of the woods. It's probably to gather the tributes to finally end the Hunger Games. '_I don't like this. Cato don't die on me yet!'_

"C'mon! We're almost there!" She yelled as they neared the Cornucopia. "Peeta boost me up."

"Here." He raised Katniss just enough to reach the ledge. "Hurry!"

"Here, grab my hand!" The dogs were closing in quick. Peeta jumped whilst catching Katniss hand in the air.

His legs were dangling for the dogs to bite. Just in the nick of time, she was able to pull him up.

"Thanks that was too close." He sighed, laughing.

"Having fun now aren't we?" A rather familiar voice interrupted. It was Cato but he was heavily injured. Claw marks and blood stains were everywhere on his body.

Peeta was at a loss for words, if Katniss weren't here he would've quickly tend to Cato's wounds. But he couldn't afford that now, Cato was depending on him. It was his turn to carry the burden and he would carry it for both his and Cato's sake.

"Don't worry though I'm going to take of you two, permanently." Cato said before rushing towards Katniss, throwing her off balance and knocking the bow out of her reach. Katniss didn't stand a chance, Cato had advantage over her.

Peeta dashed to her aid, engaging Cato in hand-to-hand combat. Ultimately, he was able to throw and land at least two punches but it took only one to send Peeta off his feet, dazed.

'_Cato isn't joking, that really hurt.' _He thought, shaking head.

He was already choking Katniss, Peeta had to move and fast! He dashed, gaining momentum, before he threw his own body at Cato's. He bought enough time for Katniss to grab her bow. But before Peeta could even stand up, Cato picked him and secured him in a head-lock. Cato backed away slowly until they were at the edge.

"Don't make any sudden movements, lover boy." He grunted as directed his gaze towards Katniss, who was ready to fire a clean shot at him. "Go on shoot, and then we'll both die." He dared, tightening his lock on Peeta's neck. "I can still do this, one more kill. Killing, it's the only thing I could anyway."

Peeta couldn't think as Cato's head-lock was choking him. His vision was going blurry; it was only a matter a time. Katniss risked everything in one shot, and she let it fly. The arrow pierced through Cato's arm making him release Peeta accidentally. Cato scrambled as he lost his footing and dropped to his doom.

Then there it was again, the slow-motion moment. He was out of breath but he couldn't just let Cato die, not like this. He reached for Cato's hand, '_J-Just a little more!' he thought frantically. _He tried to grip Cato's hand but stopped half-way as he saw the look on Cato's eyes. He was angry, not at Katniss but at Peeta for trying to save him. He could almost hear Cato saying how much of an idiot he was. Peeta pulled back his hand hesitantly, Cato's angry look suddenly turned into his signature cocky smile. Peeta's knees gave in and his heart felt like it had been ripped into pieces.

Peeta was coughing out hard although he was able to breathe; the sound of Cato's screams were killing him from the inside. He couldn't stand it; it was too agonizing to bear. As if it wasn't bad enough, the angles of his mind trembled strongly. '_Cato, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...' _He repeatedin his anguish.

Katniss decided to take pity and end Cato's suffering, Peeta didn't want it but it was for Cato's own good. Peeta just wanted to sit there until he'd die; it was like his life ended the moment Cato's did. At least there was one thing they could be happy about, the Hunger Games was finally over… or so they thought.

'_**Greetings, to the final contestants. The earlier revisions have been revoked and only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor**_.'

Peeta decide that it should be him that must die, if anything, he owes Katniss a great deal. He closed his eyes and the only thing he could see was Cato's angry face directed at him. He wasn't about to make the same mistake by listening to Cato, he just wanted to be with him. What was so wrong about that?

"Go on, shoot. You deserve to win this more than I do." Peeta said, raising his arms in a gesture of defeat.

"No, I won't do that. They don't deserve winners." She denied as she reached for her pockets. Nightlock berries, she offered some to Peeta. Her intentions were clear and Peeta was more than obliged to cooperate.

"On the count of three." She said looking into Peeta's eyes. "One…"

He swallowed hard as he tried to brace himself to eating the berries. "Two…"

"Thr-"

"_**Stop, Stop! Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the winners of the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Game, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I give you the tributes of District 12! **_

The relief breezed at the victors for the moment, as the hovercraft descended for them, and Katniss was more than happy to have made it out alive. Peeta however felt like he had left a part of him behind. Deep down, he knew something wasn't right, something was out of place. He gazed through the trains windows, the horizon quickly leaving from his vision. In his mind there was only one thing he believed. The nightmares were less than over, the sun was setting on him. He had to wake up; he just had to even if it was the last thing was able to do.


	6. What do you say?

The odds are in your favor..

I mean literally, like I'm shatter the fourth wall here.

The hunger games is officially ovaah~..

I'm not quite sure whether to continue writing or just leave this as is.

If I do decide to continue, i would do a _major _time skip, specifically by the end of Catching fires and then catch up to Mockingjay..

suggestions ? I'd love to hear what you guys want say~! :D


End file.
